Remember what we had
by heavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: Regina really wants to know what happened in Camelot, and how did they let Emma turn into the Dark One. After the former saviour puts all blame onto Regina, she will do anything and everything she can to pull Emma back out of the darkness, and discovering what trully happened in Camelot on the way. Slow burn swan queen.
1. Storybrooke solitude

" _What the bloody hell happened in Camelot?_ "

" _How did we let this happen?_ "

" _We need to bring her back._ "

" _We need to get that dagger back into our possession._ "

" _Does anyone remember anything?_ "

Reginas brain was practically buzzing. She could feel a headache slowly taking over the entirety of her mind as she stared into her coffee mug, the dark liquid pulling her into its depths, attempting, but not succeeding in clearing her mind and bringing back her erased memories. Her index finger running along the rim of it as she tried to cancel out any and all noises from the background, most of Storybrook gathered inside Granny's dinner. She tapped her finger against the mug, the image of Emma as the Dark on not going out of her mind. Her Emma.

" _My Emma._ " She mouthed the words to herself, no one else being close enough to hear her. _My Emma?_ The thought startled her. Coming out of nowhere, Emma being hers? No, that made absolutely no sense to her, so she dismissed the thought completely, and stood up, ignoring Marry Margaret who tried to approach her, and left out the front door of the dinner, the bell ringing behind her, before the pixie haired woman was able to say anything to her.

The air was close to freezing in Storybrook, but Regina didn't care one bit. She walked through the dim light streets before convincing herself that she was far enough from the crowd to do what she must do. To summon Emma. She took one deep breath before the name left her lips three times, and her eyes once again landed on the Dark One.

" _Emma_."Her name came out as nothing but a breath, as Emma, in all her dark glory appeared mere inches away from Regina.

"Your majesty." Regina swore that Emmas eyes landed on her lips once, before the now grayish greens locked with hers, a spark hidden deep inside them. Reginas eyes searched for any hint of the old Emma inside the Dark one, but it seemed that she was long gone. Even her bright smile was gone, now replaced with a vicious smirk upon pale lips.

"Emma, how did this happen to you? What happened in Camelot?" Regina could feel Emmas breath tickling her lips, and it must have been their close proximity that increased her hearts beat, nothing more but that. The air of the Dark one sending shivers down her spine. Nothing more then that. Nothing more, she repeated in her mind as Emmas eyes shamelessly took in every inch of the former Evil Queen, who now in front of the Dark One felt like nothing but a fragile woman.

"What happened is for me to know, and for you to find out, your majesty." Her voice was as cold as ice and could cut right through your skin just by listening to it. But once again Regina saw a hint of the spark in the Dark Ones eyes, in Emmas eyes. Maybe there is hope. Maybe, just maybe.

"You shouldn't do that." A hint of a spark in her eyes, and now a hint of old Emma in her voice, not the Dark One, not the Saviour, just Emma, the woman who years ago stood in front of her porch with a shy smile on her lips, the woman who came into her life and changed it profoundly.

"Do what exactly?"

"Have hope. You know every curse has a saviour, but this one, this time, there is non. So don´t go around thinking you can change something or fix it, because you can´t. No one can. _You_ are the one that destroyed me, _you_ made me the Dark One. Now live with it." And with that she disappeared into dark smoke in front of Reginas eyes, who was now even more confused then before. She wrapped her arms around her waist, her stomach twisting inside her with guilt, because even though she remembered nothing that happened in Camelot, she knew one thing for sure, she was the one who turned Emma into the Dark One. The way she spoke out the words, _You are the one … you made me …_ she made it more then clear enough for Regina, that she only meant her.

It was her fault, and even though she was told not to have hope, Regina was never good at following other peoples orders, and hope is exactly what she needed in that moment. Now more then ever, she was determined to do what is right, do anything she can to bring her back. Bring old Emma back and save her from the darkness that is blinding her heart.

"I promise, Emma, I will bring you back to me." Regina was completely oblivious to the last two words that crossed her lips, the cold running deep through her bones as she made her way back to the dinner. She knew only one other person that would truly be able to help her find a way to get Emma back, someone who loved her unconditionally. And that person was Henry.

As Regina entered the dinner, the bell once again chiming above her head, she did not notice Emma standing on the other side of the street, a small but genuine smile on pale lips, that as quickly as it appeared, it was dismissed by the blond, and with one last glance into the dinner, her eyes following the former queen as she walked over to their son, she turned around and walked down the road, leading to nothing but complete solitude.


	2. Even if

Tick tock

Tick tock

The only sound in the Mills mansion was the usually silent ticking of the clock in Reginas home office, where she was spending most of last week since they got back from Camelot. It´s been a week since the last time she saw Emma. Last time anyone saw Emma actually. Books were thrown in frustration whenever she would be unsuccessful to even finding a slight chance, a small possibility to bringing back old Emma, to saving her. Mary Margaret and Charming would show up each day in the mansion, trying to help out as much as they could, while maintaining the town in order once again. And Henry? Henry was trying to make sure that his mother doesn't lose her mind. The first night they got back, Regina fell asleep in an instant, exhausted, feeling guiltier then ever in the morning and not once wanting to leave her office since then, trying to find a solution for Emma. Without telling anyone, she cast a spell on herself, one that would keep her awake for days, and help her see things clearly. Henry was spending the night with the Charmings, as he spent the day helping his grandfather and Robin look for any traces of Emma. Henry called out for Emma for days, but the woman was nowhere to be found. And the pirate, the man who supposedly loved the saviour and though of her as his happy ending, he disappeared onto his ship the moment they got back to Storybrooke, drinking his sorrow away, instead of helping out with anything. The Dark One was no longer his Emma, and he had no intention what so ever to help with bringing old Emma back, the real Emma. The Emma, that Regina knew was still inside the Dark One.

Tick tock

Tick tock

A growl of frustration and another book was thrown against the wall, hitting the annoying clock that was ticking its last beat out, before crashing onto the floor and breaking into pieces. With the mansion being in complete silence right now, Regina finally took a deep breath, before opening yet another book in front of her, hoping that this one will give her some answers.

Camelot

Regina held the dagger in her hand, a single finger tracing across Emmas name, as she sat in the empty bedroom that was assigned for the saviour. The saviour. She still couldn't believe she called herself the saviour in front of everyone. But she had no other choice, if Emma, in the state that she is in right now, would have told she is the one, that she is the saviour, they would eventually find out that she is the Dark One now, or at least becoming one, if they don't stop her soon. But as long as Regina has the dagger, she has control over Emma and can stop her from harming anyone.

"I thought you would have hidden it by now." The voice came from nowhere, making Regina jump up on the bed she was sitting on, turning around and seeing Emma, standing in the same dress she wore at the ball that evening, and eying Regina curiously.

"Emma? What are you doing here? I didn't hear you get in." The dagger from her hands was puffed into purple smoke, as Regina magicked it away, somewhere safe, far enough from Emma, so the latter was free to speak on her own, without Regina accidentally silencing her once again.

"You summoned me I guess." Emmas eyes were on Reginas now empty hands, a smile of gratefulnesses on her face before she looked up into worried brown eyes. "I´m sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't, its quite alright. I guess I didn't really notice that I called out your name." Regina moved higher up on the bed, motioning for Emma to have a seat next to her. She watched as the blond hesitated for a moment, looking around the room as if she were doing something forbidden, before slowly steeping closer and siting down on the very edge of the bed, not wanting to be too close to Regina after what happened with Robin.

"I did want to check on you though, so either way I was making my way up to the Saviours room." There was a pained expression on her face, that Regina almost missed, as it was soon hidden behind a well fitted mask of indifference.

"You know I had no other choice. I couldn't have let them know that you are the saviour and the … the …"

"The Dark One all at the same time. You know you can say it."

"I know, but you are not the Dark One."

"Not yet."

"Nor will you become one."

"Regina …"

"No, Emma. You will not become the Dark One, I will make sure of it. You trusted me with the dagger, and as long as I have it, no one will come near you, no one will hurt you and I will not let you hurt anyone. You are safe with me."

"It wont be that easy Regina. I don't have any idea how much time I have before it takes over me completely." Emma finally turned around, facing Regina, but her eyes still didn't seem to want to look at her directly.

"I know. But trust me, I wont give up on you. After what you did for me, for everyone …"

"Not everyone. Only you." Emmas emerald green eyes locked with Reginas honey brown eyes, that looked at her wide and worried.

"Well it was a stupid thing to do …"

"I would do it again."

"Emma …"

"No, Regina, listen to me, I would do it a million times over if I had to, because you deserve it."

"Miss Swan you are being ridiculous. I do not deserve for you to sacrifice yourself for me. Or anyone else for that matter. Don't you remember, I am the _Evil_ Queen." Her voice was broken and as a single tear rolled down her cheek, Emma rushed to move closer to her, holding her hand between hers and tilting her head so that Regina had no other choice then to look into those emerald greens that were so full of hope and compassion in that moment that it made Reginas heart clench inside her chest, a warmth spreading up her arm and entire body, as Emma held her hand tightly, thumb brushing over her knuckles as their eyes locked.

"You are worth everything Regina, you deserve to be happy, you deserve someone to sacrifice themselves for you, for your life, for your love, for your happiness. I only want you to be happy, even if …"

"Even if …?" Reginas eyes searched Emmas, curious as to what the woman wanted to say next, her heart racing inside her chest as something shone in green eyes, a spark, as for the briefest of moments the blond looked down to plumb lips and back up. Regina was being pulled closer like a magnet, not being able to control herself, her mind blurry, her heart racing and the only thing she wanted was for Emma to finish her sentence, she wanted to know what she wanted to say. _Even if, even if, even if …_

"Even if …" The door of the room went open and Roland came running over, jumping into Reginas lap without second thought, followed by Robin, who hesitated at the entrance as he saw Emma quickly standing up from her spot on the bed.

"R´gina! There you are. We've been looking all over for you." Roland wrapped his tiny arms around Reginas waist and the brunette melted into the child's embrace, but her eyes never left Emmas, even as Robin came closer to them, looking now at one, then the other woman, who both seemed to have gotten closer to each other after the events of the day.

"I´m going to go rest for a bit now. You should do the same." She awkwardly patted Robins arm as she passed him, not looking back even after Regina called out her name.

" _Emma_ …" She wanted to say more, ask more, do something, anything to keep the woman closer, even for just a moment, but she knew that was very unlikely to happen.

"Goodnight Regina." Was all she said before closing the door behind her, only barely hearing Reginas whispered, _Goodnight Emma_ , as she leaned against the big door, her heart racing in her chest a thousand beats a minute. _Even if … even if …_ She regrets not finishing that sentence, regrets for not leaning in just a little bit, just enough …

"Even if it's not with me."


	3. Having faith

Camelot

Regina was quick to magic herself and Henry into Emmas room as soon as he knocked on her door, telling her about the state the blond was in at the moment. It had only been a few hours since Emma left Regina alone with Robin and Roland, who did not even stir at the sound of frantic knocking against wooden door. Regina was unable to fall asleep after Emma left, her mind racing with various possibilities as in what the woman wanted to say to her, but was rudely interrupted in her attempt. As the boy and Robin slept in the bed, Regina was unable to even close her eyes, pacing around the room, before Henry showed up at her door.

The moment her eyes landed on Emmas tired form, Regina covered her mouth to hold in a gasp. Emma laid on the bed almost motionless, other then her chest moving up and down with each small breath, the woman looked as she had passed away. Pale skin, her hair slowly turning almost silver, her fists clenched by her sides as if she were in deep pain and everyone else in the room did nothing but look down at her with worry. Regina looked down at the pirate that was kneeling by Emmas bed, and she could see the worry in his eyes too, but as she looked around the room, non of them had even the slightest bit of hope inside them, as if all of them have given up on her, all except Henry and herself.

"Mom, we have to do something." Henry stood by her side, his eyes focused on Emma and his voice barely a whisper as David and Mary Margarete fought over something that Regina didn't even want to listen to at the moment.

"Would you two stop that already." Her voice was loud enough for them to hear, but not too loud to disturb Emma who still laid there motionless. "What is wrong with you? Emma is in pain and fighting through this on her own it seems as all the two of you can do is fight apparently. Now either shut up and find a way to help Emma, or get out of the room and let Henry and I deal with it."

"We should take her somewhere safer." Henry drew attention to himself as he spoke, his face serious as he looked down at Emma then up to Regina, who couldn't agree more with him.

"Ay, the lad is right. The more time passes the less safe this place it getting for Emma." The pirate spoke, finally standing up, but his eyes still trained on Emma. "She wont get any better, so we might as well take her somewhere else, before she ends up destroying herself and everyone else around her." That was the last straw that broke inside of Regina, who, if it weren't for Henry, would have lashed out on both of Emmas parents and the _guyliner_ pirate. Everyone seemed to be giving up on Emma, and by the look on Henrys face, she was not the only one who had that thought. She motioned for him to go to Emma, as she faced the trio of complete faithless imbeciles.

"Henry is right, we should take her somewhere safer, but with people that actually didn't give up on her just yet. The three of you are acting as if she is on the death bed, waiting for her last breath to leave her so you can mourn after her. Henry and I are taking her somewhere safer, and until she gets better, I do not want to see any of you around her. Do I make myself clear?" Regina was standing as regal as ever, even though she was not completely sure if she was truly making the right decision.

"Regina you can´t do that, Emma is our daughter. You have no right to hide her from us. She is the safest around her family. Us. You will not take her away from us." Snow stepped up to her, her eyes full of rage and fear and Regina was sure she that the shorter woman would bite of her head if she could at the moment, before she noticed Charming step up behind her, putting his hand on Snows shoulder and nodding at Regina to go on as she planed.

"Watch me." Regina spoke with the slightest smirk gracing her lips. Before Snow had time to protest or say another word, with a flick of her wrist, Regina enveloped Henry, Emma and herself in purple smoke, before the air cleared again, the trio was no where in sight, leaving a confused Snow and Hook standing in the room and looking around, as Charming let go of her shoulder, turning around and walking to the fireplace.

"What …? David?!" Snow turned on her heal, facing her husband who leaned against the fireplace wall with one hand, the other hanging limp by his side. "Why did you let her do that? Emma is safest here, not with her. What if … what if ..."

"Nothing will happen to her as long as Regina is by her side." David spoke as he watched the flames dancing inside the fireplace, knowing full well, that this is the best thing they could do for Emma. He, as well as his wife and most of Storybrooks residents gave up on Emma the moment the darkness rounded her. Even Hook, the man who was seething with rage by Emmas bed, gave up on her the moment he saw her talking to the demons inside her head. Regina held the dagger, Emma trusted her for a reason, and Charming swore to himself that he will do the same, he will trust the former queen with his daughters life and he will have hope. He just hoped that everyone else will do the same, sooner rather then later. "Emma trusted her, and you should as well. This is the right thing to do, she needs to be with someone who she trusts."

"You shouldn't have done that mate. How are we supposed to find them now? The _evil queen_ took her gods know where, and …" The pirate hissed the evil queen part through his teeth, quickly finding himself pressed against the wall as Charming paced over to him, one hand across his chest, pushing him harder then intended against the wall. Charming did not know what came over him, but the moment those two words left the pirates mouth, he could not stand still any longer.

"She is no longer the Evil Queen, she is only Regina, and in this moment, possibly the only person besides Henry that cares more about Emma then any of us do. The only person Emma can trust with her life. Only person that has more faith in her then any of us ever did. It's time we follow her footsteps and have faith in Emma. No matter what, she is still Emma, and no one knows more then Regina, what it is like to be lured in by the darkness." He let go of the pirate who stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting the push against the wall, nor the words that followed.

He puffed out his chest as Charming took a step back, and even though it was his first instinct to fight back, to punch and crush the man in front of him, he held back, realizing that it would bring no good to either of them at the moment. He glared at them for a moment before rounding them and walking out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him, leaving Snow and Charming alone, looking at each other in silence, before Snow crossed the small space between them, apologetically leaning her head against his chest as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I just, I don't want to lose her. I can´t. Not again." Snow hid her face in his chest as he slowly rubbed circles against her back.

"We wont lose her. Have faith. We wont let that happen. Regina wont let that happen and neither will Henry. We just need to trust that she will do the right thing."

"You really think Regina is capable of being the new Saviour?"

"I …" David paused, thinking about Reginas words as they stood in front of Merlins tree. " … believe she is good now, so perhaps she might be the Saviour. At least I know she will try to be the best she can to save Emma."

"They came a long way, haven't they?"

"That they did. That they really did."

Camelot, middle of the woods

"How did you even find this place Henry?" Regina looked around the cottage, as she adjusted the pillow she magicked up, under Emmas head as Henry started a fire in the small fireplace. She was half listening to Henry as she moved away a few stray hairs from Emmas face, tucking it behind her ear, and her hand gently caressing the womans pale cheek as she slept on the wooden bed in the very corner of the cottage. In that very moment she looked peaceful, calm and as if nothing in the world could hurt her. Regina wished she could have that always. No demons inside her head, no more curses and pain in her life.

" … she lived here before, and the other day when we were walking together, she showed me this place. I know it´s not Storybrook, but it will at least give her some space." Henry walked up to where his mothers were, going silent as he noticed Reginas hand brushing against Emmas cheek, but he chose not to say a word, even though he found it strange. But hey, he lives with fairytale characters, so stranger things have happened.

"Mom?" He spoke again, watching as Regina quickly pulled her hand back, as if she got burned, before turning around and looking up at her son, who looked much too old for his age right then.

"Yes Henry?" She stood up as his eyes looked down at Emma, sadness taking over them.

"Will mom be okay?" She wrapped her arms around his as his voice broke the smallest bit, and she felt as if he was once again the small boy she used to cradle in her hands, taking care of him and reassuring him that everything will be okay when he woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare.

"She will be okay, I promise. We will make sure of it." She placed a soft kiss atop of his head as he hugged her from the side, both pairs of brown eyes looking down at the sleeping blond, hoping that their words are true, and that there is a way to save Emma.


	4. Sleepless in Storybrooke

Storybrooke. Present time

"When was the last time you ate?" A familiar voice startled her as Regina closed yet another book in front of her, looking up and seeing Emmas, or actually going by the new tittle the Dark Ones, smirking face looking at her from the door, where she was leaning against, with two beer bottles in her one hand and what appeared to be some sort of salad in the other. Regina had a sense of deja vu overcome her as she stood up from her chair, rounding the table and waiting for Emma to close the distance between them, slowly walking over to Regina and handing her one of the beers, before bending down the slightest bit, her chest almost a breath away from Reginas as she reached out and set the salad onto the table. Every move she was making seemed to be in slow motion, carefully planed and the way she almost leaned against Regina, made the latters heart race.

"What are you doing here?" Regina glanced to the side, wanting to check the time, but remembered that the clock was now shattered into pieces on the floor. Emmas eyes followed to where Regina was looking too, a smirk gracing her lips, before, with the flick of her wrist, she picked up the pieces of the clock, and mending it back together. Reginas eyes stayed focused on the clock that was once again in perfect state and in the exact same spot it was before. She would be lying if she said she didn't notice the way Emma was looking at her in that moment, with her eyes staring in the opposite direction, Regina could see Emmas reflection in one of the mirrors. She noticed the sadness in those eyes, they way Emmas hands were nervously clasped together in front of her, how she licked her lips for the briefest of moments, before all of her features sharpened up as Regina turned around, coming face to face with the dark one.

"What do you want?" Even though Reginas voice was stern, her eyes betrayed her as she took a good look at Emma, dressed all in black, her hair a silverish white and slicked back. Regina just now realized that she missed the golden locks Emma had when she first came to Storybrooke, and she missed the _hideous_ red jacket, that she secretly loved. She missed Emma …

"Is it not obvious, _my_ majesty?" The word slipped Emmas lips before she could stop herself, but she didn't think anything of it, hoping that Regina would not have noticed it. And even if she did, she would not think much of it, thinking that perhaps this was another one of the Dark Ones attempts to mock her. But rather then noticing the slip of tongue, Regina noticed the way Emmas eyes once again took on the emerald green, so deep, almost magical, as she took a step closer to the former queen whos heart raced as Emma leaned in the slightest bit, their noses almost brushing together. "You." Reginas eyes widened with that one small word, and Emma paid close attention to her as she licked her lips, watching how Reginas chest heaved, as the brunette copied Emmas movement subconsciously.

"What?" She couldn't quite believe she heard her right. _Why would she say that? Why would she say she wants me? And in such a way that it could , could … No. I am sleep deprived and I can´t hear clearly. She could not have meant it like that. But then again, she is the Dark One … No! She is Emma. Just Emma._

" _I did mean it in that way._ " Reginas eyes were on Emmas lips this entire time, so when she heard those words, but didn't see Emmas lips part, even the tiniest bit, she knew that her mind was slowly betraying her. _Perhaps my spell is wearing off …_

"Our son is worried about you." Now she saw her lips move. "It is hard enough for him to deal with me being the Dark One, he shouldn't have to worry about you as well Regina. I told you, there is nothing you can do to fix this, I don't need fixing, so go on with your life and be happy. And stop making Henrys life even more complicated. It is not worth it."

"He has nothing to worry about for me. I am perfectly capable to handle myself, thank you very much." Emma saw that Regina was struggling to even keep her eyes open, swaying back and forth on her spot, but still wanting to keep her regal stance.

"Oh for the love of …" With a wave of her hand, Emma had Regina sleeping on her feet in front of her. The woman was clearly exhausted, but still acted like she was completely fine. "Crazy stubborn woman." She stepped closer, moving her hands under Reginas arms and holding her upright, before dark smoke enveloped them both, and mere seconds later, Reginas office was empty.

A single book left on the table, that turned open in a gush of wind, to a spell on one side and a drawing on the other. A drawing that was barely visible, but nevertheless, you could still see two figures on it, one in red and other in white, a blurry writing underneath them and a single golden line connecting the two figures.

Camelot

If anyone would have asked Regina, she would not be able to answer the simple question, as to how she ended up in the same bed as Emma, and with Emma safely curled up on her side, with her head resting against Reginas shoulder, and Reginas arms wrapped around the sleeping womans back. But in that moment, in the early morning hours, when Regina opened her eyes and blinked away the sleep from them, and noticed the warmth of another body pressed against her, she didn't really care about how it happened or why. She only pulled the sleeping woman closer to her, as sleep once again took over her. Their heartbeats matched the same slow rhythm, arms holding tight, as they hid underneath the thin blanket.

It was Emma, the one who caused them to sleep in the same bed together. Even though Regina didn't mind sleeping on the other side of the cottage, still having Emma in sight, she did end up walking over to the sleeping woman several times during the night, as she was restless in her sleep, tossing and turning around. Each time Regina noticed her restlessness, she stepped over to comfort the woman, who must have been having a nightmare. She would brush her hair off her face, tuck her in more tightly and whisper that she is going to be okay. And that did help, for a short time, until the last time Regina walked up to calm her, Emma ended up sitting up in the bed, still in a sleeping state, and when Regina gently pushed her back onto the bed, the woman held onto her arm, leaving no other choice for Regina then to lay next to her.

It was only for a few minutes, she told herself, before resting her head on the small pillow next to Emmas head, the Saviour holding onto her arm tightly. She felt the rise and fall of Emmas chest underneath her arm where she held it, and she could not stop her lips from curling up in a smile slightly, as blond curls tickled her nose as she leaned in closer. She closed her eyes for only a moment, wanting to give the woman the much needed rest, but as soon as her eyes closed, a calmness took over her body, lulling her into sleep, together with Emma.

Storybrooke, Mills mansion

Dark smoke entered Reginas bedroom, before disappearing into nothing, leaving two figures standing near the king sized bed. Emma had her arms securely wrapped around Reginas back, holing the sleeping woman close to her. She looked around the dim lit room, the only light inside the room coming from the street lights that can be seen through the window by the bed.

Emma gently moved Regina onto the bed in a sitting position, before flipping her wrist and magicking Regina underneath her covers in her usual sleepwear, and the clothes from the day in the laundry basket.

Most people would not expect this kind of an act from the Dark One, but even though she is the Dark One right now, she is still Emma, Emma that came a long way with Regina, and even though it took her quite a long time to admit this to herself, Emma did care for Regina, more then the woman will probably ever know. And as much as tried to convince everyone around her, that what she did that day, taking all the evil of the world into her, not even knowing what it would do to her, that all that was to save the town and people she cared about …

But she knew. The moment the darkness was wrapping itself around Regina, Emma knew she could not let that happen. She knew she would never want anything bad to happen to the woman she has grown to respect more then anyone else in the world, the woman that had become her best friend, the woman, that, in the moment Emma stepped forward to her with the dagger firmly in her grip and letting the darkness take its tool on her, she had grown to love.

Being in Camelot did not help Emma with her growing feelings towards the woman even a little bit. Things that happened in Camelot, words that have been said … Regina was the reason for this new curse. Emma needed to protect her, and the only was she knew how, was to erase her memory, and everyone elses, even at the cost of forever being rejected and alone.

Pale fingers brushed against Reginas cheek, as Emma pulled the covers higher up over her sleeping body, a single tear running down her face, before she once again disappeared into thin air. The single tear that has fallen from her eye, shining an almost silver, landed against Reginas plumb lips, as the woman slept peacefully, flashes of memories from Camelot coming into her dreams, but in the morning when she wakes up, it would all be a blank page for the queen.


End file.
